


i need to heal (the way you make me feel)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: femslash100, F/F, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina leans in for a kiss, but pauses moments before reaching Red’s lips.  “I must admit, I miss watching you trot about like a gazelle in those heels…like something to be caught.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need to heal (the way you make me feel)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Ruby - heels. Takes place in the Enchanted Forest before the second curse.

“Do you ever miss it?”  Regina presses Red up against one of the large, moss-covered trees deep in the forest, letting her hands roam down layers of heavy wool and cotton.

Red sighs, head tilting back like she’s baring her neck to her queen.  “Miss what?”

Regina smiles, slow like molasses, and runs her hands beneath Red’s cloak, skimming the scalloped material of her blouse.  “The little skirts, the tank tops, the makeup…” she lets her hands drift down to Red’s ass, feeling through the heavy skirts.  “The high heels.”

Red wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck, looking her in the eye.  “I miss them when it gets warm here.  But it’s much easier to move around in these clothes.”

Regina leans in for a kiss, but pauses moments before reaching Red’s lips.  “I must admit, I miss watching you trot about like a gazelle in those heels…like something to be caught.”

Red’s eyes darken and she closes the distance between them, pressing their lips and bodies together in a muddled, sticky heat of not enough skin and too much heavy cloth.  “But Regina,” she says, pecking another kiss to her lips, “You forget that I’m not a gazelle.”  She bites down on Regina’s bottom lip and Regina startles but moans in the back of her throat.  “I’m a _wolf_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lady Gaga's "Manicure"


End file.
